


An angry doctor

by Readerstories



Series: The Arcana x reader [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: Hi! I love your writing and I was so excited when I found out you wrote for the Arcana, so I was hoping you could write a one shot for Julian where the reader gets injured saving him from danger and the angst/fluff that ensues. It’s fine if you don’t want to xx





	An angry doctor

You however, knowing him so well, know his anger when you see it. You are also the source of his anger. Well, your actions are. He had been in danger, so you had saved him. It wasn’t the saving he minded, no, he was angry because you had gotten hurt doing so.

You sit and watch him, mumbling under his breath while getting his medical supplies. He has discarded his cape and gloves, jacket half open, showing his white shirt and chest. 

You imagine how good his cape would look twirling around him as he flutters back and forth in the room, getting out everything he needs. He turns to you, levelling you with an unusual stern look.

“Take off your shirt.” 

“My, my, Doctor Devorak, are you attempting to seduce me?” You grin at him, he sighs, levelling you with another stern look. You take of your shirt, trying not to wince when you have to move your left side. 

Your arm and shoulder is torn up pretty bad and you are certain, without even being a doctor, that you have a few bruised ribs. Nothing broken you hope. Setting your shirt aside, you look at Julian. 

He seems to be staring at your shoulder. He seems to shake himself, stepping forward so he’s right in front of you. You try to smile at him, but he’s too concentrated on your injuries to notice. He prods and pokes your ribs, making you wince. You feel blood running down your arm.

“Nothing broken, small miracles do happen.” He flicks his eyes to yours, connecting for a brief second before turning away to take a closer look at your arm.

“You’ll need a few stitches.” Julian just simply states before turning away. You frown at his back. You hate when he’s angry with you. He picks up a clean rag, a bowl of water, and a bottle of vodka, putting them down next to you. 

He starts cleaning your shoulder with the rag and water, careful to get all of the blood. He then moves down to your arm, saying nothing while doing so. He’s making a point of not looking at you while you watch him the whole time. You hate it. 

When Julian is done cleaning you up, he takes out a needle and some thread. You hate getting stiches; it hurts like hell. Julian takes the bottle of vodka he got earlier and is going to use for disinfectant, and trusts it into your uninjured hand. 

You take a deep swig, happy that he’s not so angry that he wouldn’t give you some. He splashes some on a rag, wiping around the first wound. You hiss, steeling yourself for what’s about to come. You try not to tense up when the needle goes trough your skin on your shoulder wound, you try not to make it harder than it has to be. He finishes sewing up the first wound and moves on to the next. 

Julian connects with a particular sore area, a nasty bruise close to the wound, making you curse and clench your hand so hard your knuckles turn white and you nails dig into your palm.

“Sorry.” Julian’s eyes flicker up to you briefly, locking with yours for the first time in what feels like forever. It only lasts for a few seconds before he goes back to sewing your wound, even more careful now. The only noise breaking the silence between you is your laboured breathing and occasional hisses of pain.

“Why did you do it?” You look at him, opening your mouth to give him an answer, but he interrupts you mid-stitch.

“What were you even thinking getting hurt like that?”

“I was thinking that I needed to save you from danger and harm.” 

“And getting injured was part of that thinking?” You give him half a shrug, careful to not move your injured shoulder and arm, as not to interrupt Julian’s sewing.

“Hey, if one of us have to be injured, it’s best if it’s me right? If you get injured, you only got me. While if I get injured, I got you, one of the best doctors in the world.” Julian is silent for a few seconds, another round of thread going through your skin before he speaks up again.

“Only one of the best?” You smile, happy that you have gotten him to talk to you again. His anger is diminishing at least, which is a relief.

“Well, I haven’t met them all have I? Can’t say stuff like that without all the facts you know?” Julian huffs, closing up the wound with a final stich.

“Hey, look at me.” You take his hand in yours, tugging on it. He looks up at you; you can see the worry in his eyes.

“I’m alright, okay? I got you and you got me. I’m not going anywhere.” Julian searches your face, thinking, and then nods. You smile at him, leaning in close so you can give him a kiss. It’s short, but you love it none the less.

“As soon as you finish fixing me up, there’s more of those were that came from.” Julian blushes, you smile at him, knowing exactly what you are doing to him. He quietly goes back to your wounds, offering you the vodka bottle once more. You take a swig, leaving the bottle in your hand.

“Hey.” Julian looks up at you, a couple of auburn locks covering most of his right eye. He flicks his head, trying to get them back into the rest of the mess that is his hair.

“I love you.” Julian smiles shyly, ducking his head. He sighs, his breath brushing over your arm.

“Love you too.” 


End file.
